The subject matter disclosed herein relates to gas turbine engines, and more specifically, to platforms for turbine blades.
In general, gas turbine engines combust a mixture of compressed air and fuel to produce hot combustion gases. The combustion gases may flow through one or more stages of turbine blades to generate power for a load and/or a compressor. Platforms between the turbine blades may provide a thermal barrier between the hot combustion gases and the turbine wheel and may define an inner flow path of the gas turbine. Due to the high temperatures within the turbine and the motive forces exerted by the combustion gases, the platforms may need to be designed to withstand high temperatures and stresses.